Un viaje movidito
by cristiinaa
Summary: Mi madre me dijo "si viajas en el tiempo no toques nada" pero... ¿Como no hacerlo cuando mis acompañantes son...la sangre sucia, San Potter, los pobretones y la Lunática?
1. Una noche inolvidable

Hola de nuevo

Como veréis lo único que hago es comenzar historias como una loca, pero no continuar ninguna y es que solo se m ocurren los principios pero no continuarlas. Pero eso si no voy a dejar ninguna incompleta (O al menos lo intentare)

Bueno lo de siempre, que os guste esta historia, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible… etc., etc.

-Vega ya Ron- dijo una morena, mientras andaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts- tampoco me queda tan mal

-Pero Ginny. Si estas morena. Como no quieres que me ponga así- dijo el chico mirando horrorizado como la melena de su hermana esta mañana pelirroja, ahora era de un color negro como la noche

-Es verdad Ginny, con lo bonito que era tu color natural- comento Harry, sonrojadote, al decirle tal comentario a su amiga

-Ya lo se, pero me había cansado- dijo la chica, mientras se enroscaba un mechón lacio en el dedo- Es un hechizo que me enseño Tonks, cuando me aburra me lo volveré a poner de mi color… o rubio…

-¡De ninguna manera!- grito Ron

-No chilléis por favor. Nos podían pillar- dijo Hermione en un susurro- ¿Por qué no hemos cogido la capa de invisibilidad?

-Por que no caben cuatro personas, casi adultas

-Es verdad. No se por que Ginny se a empeñado en venir con nosotros.

-¿Por qué se me ocurrió a mi la idea?- y la ex pelirroja, se puso de jarras mirando desafiante a su hermano

-Venga no paréis a discutir aquí. Por favor- volvió a susurrar Hermione, mientras tiraba de la manga a su amiga

-¿Dónde hemos quedado con Luna?- pregunto Harry, mirado por todos los pasillos

-En el lago, dentro de diez minutos. Así que o nos damos prisa o no llegamos

-¿Y por que narices también tiene que venir la Lunática?- pregunto de nuevo Ron

-Por que se lo dije yo- contesto su hermana mirando al techo- otra pregunta como esas y te mando a la sala común de una patada en el culo- ante ese comentario, el pobre chico solo bufo taladrando a su hermana con la mirada

Y es que según Ginny, la mejor hora para dar un agradable paseo en hipogrifo y en thrersal era la media noche, y como es natural en ella convenció a sus amigos. La que menos se hizo de rogar como es natural fue Luna, se sentía en su planeta cada vez que volaba, la que más costo fue, indudablemente Hermione.

-Buenas noches-dijo Luna, al ver aparecer a los cuatro Gryffindors

-Hola Luna- contestaron los cuatro amigos, con distintos grado de emoción. Ginny y Harry con entusiasmo, Ron con enfado y Hermione en un susurro con miedo.

-Ya he cogido unos cuantos thrersals, están aquí, al comenzar los árboles- y señalo el Bosque Prohibido, mientras brincaba hacia la dirección que había señalado

Y ahí estaban, los fantasmagóricos caballos, que ahora todos- por fortuna o desgracia, según se viera- podían ver. Es lo que tiene ser testigo y participe de la destrucción y muerte de Voldemort, que le ves morir.

Montaron durante dos largas horas según Hermione, un paseito que se podía haber prolongado varios minutos más según Harry y como Ron seguía tan enfurruñado con su hermana no opinaba

Pasaron por un cine al aire libre muggle, donde se quedaron viendo un rato una película llamada "27 vestidos". Estos muggles están pinzados llego a decir Ron en un momento de la película cando vio a los dos protagonistas bailando encima de una barra mientras cantaban una canción. ¿Godzzila que es Godzzila? Pregunto su hermana, en otro momento y en un murmullo Harry se lo explico, mientras Luna escuchaba atentamente con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, al oír hablar sobre un monstruo nuevo, ya veras cuando se lo diga a papá pensó.

Allí se quedaron, hasta el final de la película, y retomaron el vuelo hasta el castillo. A lo tonto las dos horas de vuelo entre la película, que llegaron al final, y el regreso hasta las cinco no volvieron al castillo de nuevo

Entraron con sigilo, atentos por si escuchaban algún sonido que no fueran sus propias pisadas y sus respiraciones entrecortadas y los leves susurros cuando se atrevían a decir algo.

Pero de pronto empezaron a escuchar otros pasos ajenos a los suyos

-Mierda nos van a pillar- dijo Ron en un susurro- Vamos a escondernos

-¿Pero donde?- pregunto Harry mirando a ambos lados del pasillo- No hay ningún sitio

-Aquí- dijo Luna, mientras abría un armario y los cinco amigos se metían

Para Draco Malfoy había sido una noche tranquila. A eso de la media noche había salido de su Sala Común, con paso tranquilo pero decidido al lago, donde se pasaba el 99,9 de noches que no podía dormir.

No entendía como estaba repitiendo curso. Hombre esta claro que el año pasado no fue un año estupendo. Pero estuvo junio y parte de julio feliz, por A. la guerra había acabado. B. No le habían encarcelado por mortifago, ni a su madre tampoco gracias-y aun que me cueste reconocerlo- a Potter, que la defendió en el juicio y C. No tendría que volver al colegio. Pero su felicidad había acabado cuando recibió una lechuza, diciéndole que volvería al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería debido a los problemas del año pasado con la educación y bla bla bla. Así que al cabo de un mes se encontró, despidiendo a su madre con profundo pesar, dispuesto a vivir un nuevo curso escolar

Cuando llego al lago, le pareció ver a Potter y compañía. Alucinaciones, seguro. Después de haber estado escuchando durante todo el vera vida obra y milagros de Potter pobretones, sangre sucia y demás gente de su especie le abría afectado tanto que les veía por todas partes "te estamos persiguiendo Draco" oyó en su cabeza como le decía una mezcla entre Weasley y Potter. Horrible. Tengo que dejar de pensar eso o acabare como la Lunática. Así estuvo un rato pensando sobre San Potter y sus amigos mientras miraba al lago hasta que se quedo dormido

Una cosa le hacia cosquillitas en la cara a Draco. Por la boca, la nariz, las mejillas, los parpados, era el recorrido que hacia quien fuera que fuese. Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado pensado, quien me toca, pero allí no había nada, ni nadie. Solo estaba él, el lago y el árbol donde se había quedado dormido. Pero a pesar de ello, las cosquillitas continuaban. Se paso la mano por la cara y noto como se llevaba algo, bueno más bien como aplastaba algo. Se miro la mano y allí estaba, el culpable de la interrupción de su apacible sueño, un gusanito verde medio moribundo. Draco sin compasión alguna, se limpio en el césped, mientras se palpaba la cara, con una mueca entre asco y miedo por si se encontraba restos del bicho. Nada, limpio.

Entonces penso que ya era hora de volver al castillo, más que nada por que empezo a escuchar unas risas, y mejor irse. Nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar

Empezo a andar rapido, por el bosque, hasta entrar al castillo. Allí solo se oian sus pasos, hasta que mierda, a sus pasos se unieron otros, cada vez más rapidos y más cercaos. Cojonudo, vamos, ¿Ahora donde cojones me escondo yo? Pensó, pero oooh la luz se hizo y allí había un armario, iluminado mientras un coro de hipogrifos celestiales, cataban una especie de himno…

¿Pero que narices le pasa hoy a mi cabeza? Pensó mientras se acurrucaba en el armario. Espero un minuto, pero… mierda más que mierda, le habían descubierto. Y empezó a contar, cabezas…1, 2, 3, 4,5…

CINCO. Cinco personas entraron sin darse cuenta. Apretadote contra la pared del armario

-¡Joder! A ver si tenéis cuidado- dijo totalmente molesto, mientras un codo se le clavaba en la oreja

-¿Quién narices eres?- oyó una voz que le sonaba a la del pobretón

-Tu madre- contesto de malas maneras

-¿Malfoy?- dijo, otra voz, distinta a la primera que había hablado

-_Lumus- _eso era una chica

Y allí estaban los seis, totalmente apretujados, bajo la luz de la varita, mirándose con una mezcla de incredulidad. Cara rajada pobretón, sangre sucia, Lunática y morena sin identificar. Perfecto

¿Qué cojones hacéis aquí los cinco?- pregunto el rubio al verse tan "bien" acompañado, mientras se fijaba en Ginny, que la tenia a apenas dos centímetros- Vaya morena, nunca te había visto ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Pues abre los ojos Malfoy- le contesto la chica

-¡Eh Malfoy deja en paz a mi hermana!

-¿Es tu hermana? quien lo diría. Se debe de haber cansado de ser la pobretona pelirroja

-Que te jodan, gilipollas

-Controla esa lengua o te la tendré que lavar

-¡Ja! En tus mejores sueños. ¿Por qué tienes un pedazo de gusano en la cara?

-No puedo respirar

-Yo tampoco

-¿Se habrá ido ya?

-¿Quién se tenia que ir Potter?

-Tú

-Échame

-Esperate que no lo haga

-No os peléis aquí

-Cállate Hermione

-No me da la gana Ronald. O te callas o nos pillan

-Uy Weasley, ya no puedes ni con la sabelotodo

-Mira Malfoy- dijeron los dos a la vez

-Bueno ya paremos de discutir. Nos acabaran pillando y luego ¿que diremos?

-Que nos estábamos montando una orgía. Ya sabes Luna, un favor al señoriíto Malfoy que le gustan los lugares oscuros y chiquitajos

-¿No te estaremos haciendo a ti el favor pelirroja?

-Oh si… ¿Crees que te llamaría a ti para que me consolaras sexualmente? ¡Ja! No voy a caer tan bajo

-Mira niñata…

-Tú a mi no me llamas niñata

-¡Os queréis callar de una vez!

-¡NO!- contestaron ambos

Pero en ese momento, el armario empezó a temblar violentamente, haciendo que los seis chicos, se callaran de golpe, con la mirada asustada. Así estuvieron un minuto hasta que se paro

-Terremotoooooooooo

-Hemos tirado el armario

-¿Estáis bien todos?

-Si, gracias

-No te preguntaba a ti

-Que amable eres Granger

-Muchas gracias Malfoy

-¿Salimos?

-¿Quién esta más cerca de la puerta?

-Yooo

-Venga Luna asómate

Luna se asomo, sorprendentemente era de día. Un soleado día, y el pasillo parecía totalmente desierto

-No ha nadie, vamos a salir- Comento la rubia, dando un salto

-¿Por qué es de día?- pregunto Ginny, mirando perpleja las ventanas

-Ya abra amanecido

-Imposible, son solo las seis menos cuarto de la mañana

-Mierda, esconderos- dijo Hermione

-¿Por?

-Se oyen pasos

Y otra vez, los seis entraron precipitadamente en el armario, apretujándose más unos con otros, dejando las puertas entornadas, para que Harry- el último que había entrado- mirara quien era. En el fondo se oían un me estas pisando, que te follen Malfoy, o me esta dando un ataque de claustrofobia

Mientras fuera, se veía a una chica pelirroja de unos 17 años, andando apresuradamente, mientras un hombre, bastante atractivo con el pelo largo atado con una coleta la perseguía

-¡Evans Evans esperame!- decía el chico

-Mira Black- y la pelirroja se giro con chispas en los ojos- Me da igual. Me da absolutamente igual, iré con quien me de la gana a Hogsmade, me dan igual vuestras patéticas explicaciones. No tenéis derecho a hacerle eso. Pero sobre todo lo que más igual me da es el anormal que tienes por amigo. Si me da igual James Potter. Así que dejarme en paz y olvidarme de una vez- y dicho esto, la chica se fue dejando plantado a su acompañante

Al minuto los seis amigos salieron del armario, y miraron a Harry con una mascara de desconcierto en la cara

Ale, ale…. Aquí os dejo el capitulo, Espero que os haya gustado

La verdad es que me apetecía hacer una de viajes en el futuro, pasado etc.… a ver como me queda….seguro que una patata

Pero para eso estáis vosotros para alabarme o lanzarme tomates, solo tenéis que mandar un rewiew y opinar.

Muchos besos y cuidaros


	2. Oh no, mierda

Buenas!

Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo… dejando mis otras historias estancadas, debido a mi falta de imaginación ajaja

Espero que os guste

-Harry…- comenzó Hermione a ver a su amigo más blanco que un fantasma.

-¡Coño Harry!- dijo Ron mientras le daba un golpe en la frente y se llevaba un codazo de parte de su hermana

-¿Y si entramos en el armario otra vez?- sugirió Draco. Al momento estaban todos empujándose para entrar primero

-Muy bien Malfoy. ¿Y ahora que?- pregunto Ginny, mirándose las uñas llevándose una mirada de odio por parte del rubio

-Pues no se….podríamos... hacer lo que estábamos haciendo antes- dijo Luna

-Esta bien, intentémoslo- dijo Hermione

Y así estuvieron los chicos, media hora, sin moverse con las extremidades entumecidas, esperando un milagro.

-¿Ya estaremos en nuestro tiempo?- pregunto Ron, cansado de estar de pie tanto tiempo

-¿Has notado algún cambio acaso?- contesto Malfoy arrastrando las silabas-¡Auch!- grito, mientras se tocaba la espinilla donde había recibido una patada

-¡Malfoy! Me estas clavando la rodilla- chillo Hermione

-¿Quieres que te clave algo más?

Zass bofetón en la cara

-Vuelve a por otra, gilipollas- contesto Hermione

-Para mí que nos quedamos aquí- dijo Ginny

En ese momento el armario se abrió, dejando a la vista a los chicos ante un Remus Lupin mucho más joven, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, al ver a seis personas metidas en un sitio de 2 metros cuadrados

-¿Qué narices hacéis?- pregunto, posando la mirada en cada uno de los chicos

-Pues…- comenzó Harry

-¿Nos conocemos?- pregunto el licántropo

-No- contesto Hermione

-Bueno… ¿Qué hacéis metidos aquí?

-Estábamos jugando al escondite- contesto Ginny

-¿No sois mayorcitos para jugar al escondite?

-No

-¿De que casa sois?

-Pues…- comenzó de nuevo Harry

-La verdad es que no somos de ninguna casa. Somos alumnos de intercambio- contesto Draco- Lo que pasa, es que a la morena le a dado por jugar al escondite sin que nadie pille, en vez de buscar al director

-Ahhh. Si claro- dijo Lupin sin convencerse del todo- Bueno os acompañare hasta el despacho de Dumblendore

-Esta bien- dijo Luna saltando del armario

-¿como os llamáis?- pregunto de nuevo el chico, mientras tomaban un pasillo.

-Pues…- empezó Harry por tercera vez

-Yo me llamo Chris Farrel- corto Ginny- él-señalando a Ron- es mi hermano Tom. Esta es- señalo a Luna- Anne Theron. Ella es Helena Laurie. Y ellos son- señalo a Harry- Alex Shields y el rubio tonto que nos sigue, Dan Crowe

-Encantado. Yo soy Remus Lupin. Soy de Gryffindor

-Mira tú que divertido- dijo Malfoy por lo bajini

-¿Has dicho algo…?

-Dan. No, no he dicho nada

-Aahh. Sois todos familia

-Pues…- empezó Harry de nuevo

-No que va- esta vez fue Ron quien le corto- Solo Gi…Chris y yo.

-¿Y de que país sois?

-Francia

-¿Y por que habéis venido a Hogwarts?

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas?

-¿Por qué no te callas?

-No me da la gana Wea…Farrel

-Venga no os peléis… Otra vez- dijo Hermione, separando a Ron y Draco

-Hemos venido por que a nuestros padres los han destinado aquí

-Aaah.- dijo Lupin, parándose frente una gárgola- Ya hemos llegado. La contraseña es palotes de menta

-Esta bien. Muchas gracias-dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

-¿Tom? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese Ginny?

-Yo que se. El primero que se me ocurrió- se excuso la pelinegra

-Buuuffff

-Bueno ya…no me quiero quedar atrapado en el pasado con vosotros. Así que andando a ver al viejo chiflado este

-No es ningún viejo chiflado- replico Luna

-Hablo la cuerda

-¡Bueno Malfoy! Ya deja de molestar. Nadie te obligo a meterte en el armario

-Buuufff

-¡Palotes de menta!-grito Harry, dejando zanjada cualquier discusión

El despacho del director estaba como siempre. Con la mesa llena de los múltiples cachivaches, los retratos de antiguos directores en las paredes, algunos dormitaban, otros jugaban al póquer y otros solo se dedicaban a ver el tiempo pasar. Fawkes estaba en su percha, majestuoso como siempre

-¿Director? Profesor Dumblendore- se atrevió a decir Hermione, al no ver ni rastro del anciano

-¿Quién me llama?-y el viejo profesor salio de un baúl dejando a los chicos con la boca abierta- Vosotros no sois alumnos de aquí. ¿Quiénes sois?

-Pues vera profesor…- empezó Harry

-Venimos del futuro- Termino Ginny la frase, que había empezado el chico

-¿Enserio? Bueno entonces, coged sitio y contarme-y dicho eso el profesor acerco seis sillas a su mesa-¿Queréis tomar algo?

-No gracias- contesto Hermione por todos

-Esta bien. Decirme…¿Quiénes sois?

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy…

-El burro delante para que no se espante- le corta Ginny, llevándose una mirada de odio por parte del rubio

-¿Hijo de Lucius?

-Si, y de Narcissa Black

-Me lo imaginaba. ¿Bueno y vosotros?

-Ellos son- comenzó Luna, señalando a los dos hermanos-Ron y Ginny Weasley- Dumblendore asintió- ella es Hermione Granger…

-¿Y quienes son tus padres? Por que a Arthur y a Molly si que les conozco

-Profesor...es que soy hija de muggles- contesto la chica tímidamente

-A bueno eso no es ningún problema. Continua

-Y él es Harry Potter…

-¿El hijo de James?

-Si…y de Lily Evans

-¿Enserio? Pues si que cambian las cosas en el futuro. Bueno ¿y tú?

-Luna Lovegood

-A ya se quien es tu padre entonces…y puedo suponer saber quien es tu madre…

-Bueno señor- empezó Draco- perdóneme que le corte, pero no hemos venido a verle para saber si conoce a nuestros padres o no, si no, para que nos devuelva a nuestro tiempo.

-Claro que si señor Malfoy, tiene toda la razón del mundo-dijo el anciano totalmente sosegado-Parece ser que ha heredado la arrogancia de su padre. ¿Se puede saber como han llegado a parar a este tiempo?

-Por un armario. Se encuentra en el tercer piso, lo hemos intentado de nuevo pero no nos ha devuelto a nuestro tiempo

-Mmm… interesante- y dicho eso el profesor se puso de pie- Esta claro que el armario os atraído aquí por alguna razón, aun desconocida, tendré que hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall sobre el asunto, por ahora os tendréis que adecuar a esta época, así que decirme…¿De que casa sois?

-Nosotros cuatro- dijo Hermione señalando a sus amigos- somos de Gryffindor, Luna es de Ravenclaw y Malfoy de Slytherin.

-Bueno, será mejor que estéis todos unidos, y como la mayoría sois de Gryffindor…

-¡Me niego a ir a esa casa!

-Pues te jodes Malfoy

-Controla esa lengua pobretón

-No me dala gana

-Quedaros quietos los dos- dijo el profesor con absoluta calma- ya se ve que el odio de los padres se ha trasmitido a los hijos

-Pero profesor…

-Ya señor Weasley. El señor Malfoy esta en su derecho, para querer estar en su casa, no obstante, es mejor que estéis juntos, o al menos dos en la misma casa.

-Esta bien…¿Quién se quiere sacrificar e ir a la casa del señorito No-me-muevo-de-mi-casa?-pregunto Ron en alto

-¿Por qué no te vas un ratito a…

-Ya Malfoy, tranquilízate- dijo Ginny- a mi no me importa irme a Slytherin

-¡Noooooo!

-Ay Ron no hagas un melodrama

-Pero Ginny…eres tan pequeña

-Por Dios Harry, tengo 17 años

-¿Qué pasa Weasley no puedes vivir sin mi?

-Va a ser eso

-No estaremos en las mismas clases…

-Tampoco lo estamos en nuestra época

-Pero Ginny…

-Da igual Hermione- y la chica sonrió victoriosa

-Bueno entonces decidido. Ahora decirme vuestros nombres ficticios, si es que los tenéis pensados

-Si- dijo Harry- Ellos son- señalo a los dos hermanos- Christina y Tomas Farrel, Hermione se llama Helena Laurie; Luna es Anne Theron; Malfoy Daniel Crowe y yo Alex Shields

-Perfecto entonces, ¿Te has enterado sombrerito?-pregunto Albus al viejo sombrero que estaba encima de una mesa, y este solo movió la punta dando a entender que se había enterado- Pues estamos listos ya. ¿Y de donde venís?

-De Francia

-Perfecto entonces. ¿Listos para volver a ser seleccionados?- y el director salio dejando a los chicos atrás.

-Queridos alumnos- comenzó el profesor, nada más llegar a un abarrotado comedor- Tenemos el honor de recibir a unos alumnos nuevos. Como es habitual, serán seleccionados para una casa, donde pasaran este año, que por cierto será su último. Espero que los acojáis como debe de ser- y el profesor se sentó cogiendo un pergamino donde había apuntado el nombre de sus "nuevos" alumnos

-Daniel Crowe-grito la profesora Mcgonagall, Draco se adelanto con absoluta tranquilidad- ¡SLYTHERIN!- y el chico se fue a su habitual mesa, entre los aplausos de sus integrantes

-Christina Farrel- Ginny fue con seguridad, y se puso el sombrero con una sonrisa en los labios-¡SLYTHERIN- y la chica, se lo quito y fue a sentarse al lado del rubio

-Tomas Farrel- Ron con mala cara se acerco, sin quitarle ojo a su hermana, que se encontraba, mirándose su negra melena-¡GRYFFINDOR!-y Ron se alejo entre los vítores de la casa roja y como Lupin le hacia señas para que se sentara con sus amigos

-Helena Laurie- La castaña ando, con paso tranquilo, sonriendo-¡GRYFFINDOR!- y se fue a reunir con el pelirrojo.

-Alex Shields- Harry, sin quitarle ojo a su padre, se acerco, con la misma inseguridad que hace tiempo atrás-¡GRYFFINDOR!- y se fue con sus amigos

-Anne Theron- Luna, se fue al sombrero dando saltos ,con los ojos puestos en el techo, mientras tarareaba algo-¡GRYFFINDOR!- y se alejo de la tarima, dado los acostumbrados saltos, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Bueno, pues lo dicho, espero que les hagáis un hueco entre vosotros, y ahora…¡A comer!- y Dumblendore, se sentó al lado de Mcgonagall con quien empezó a charlar animadamente

-Hola de nuevo- dijo un sonriente Lupin- os presento a James Potter, Siruis Black y Peter Pettegrew- y los tres chicos sin levantarla cabeza del plato saludaron con la mano

-Encantada- dijo Hermione sonriendo

-Señorita, el encantado soy yo- contesto un joven Sirius sin apartar la mirada de la castaña-¿Cómo os llamabais?

-Él, es Alex, el pelirrojo Tom mi amiga Anne y yo soy Helena-dijo Hermione, mientras apartaba nerviosa la mirada.

-¡Ey te pareces un huevo a mi!- dijo James de pronto mirando a Harry, haciendo que su hijo se atragantara con el zumo de calabaza

-Esto…-empezó el chico rascándose la cabeza- yo creo que no

-Ya decía yo que te había visto antes-dijo el licántropo uniéndose a la conversación

-Pues no se donde esta el parecido- dijo Ron, ayudando a su amigo, sin apartar los ojos de su hermana

-¿Y tú a quién miras tanto, en esa mesa llena de serpientes?- pregunto James con tono de asco

-A mi hermana- contesto el duramente

-Lo siento-empezó Sirius- se lo que es eso. Mi hermano ha ido a esa casa, bueno toda mi familia, yo soy la oveja negra.

-En este caso es al revés

-Pues no dejes que se acerque mucho a esos rubios de allí- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Lucius y Narcissa- y a Snapia- y dirigió su mirada a un joven Snape enfrascado en la lectura de un libro

-Maldito Snivellus- dijo James

-Es que le tiene quitada a la chica- explico el chico- Pero eso será durante poco tiempo- y les guiño un ojo.

-No lo dudes- dijo Luna

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Peter

-Una…que es adivina- contesto con un toque misterioso en la voz

-Bueno-dijo James estirándose- abra que ir a clase- y se levanto, seguido de sus amigos-¡Oh no! Pociones…¡Que horror! Espero que a Evans se le haya pasado el cabreo

-Amigo, lo tienes muy difícil- dijo Sirius, levantadote con su amigo-¿Venís?

-Claro- contestaron los "nuevos" y se pusieron a seguir a los merodeadores

En la mesa Slytherin, se respiraba un aire distinto, allí la gente no charlaba animadamente, solo en susurros, como si quisieran ocultar algo, ninguno de los alumnos que habían aplaudido a los chicos, les hizo señas para que se sentaran, no tuvieron ningún tipo de recibimiento

-Menuda mierda-dijo Ginny nada más sentarse

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?-pregunto el rubio

-Que esta casa es muy siniestra

-Pues no haberte ofrecido voluntaria

-Muy alentador por tu parte Mal…Crowe-y dicho eso se puso a comer, sin quitarle la mirada a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Vaya…vaya…-dijo una fría voz a las espaldas de los chicos- Gente nueva- Draco abrió mucho los ojos al ver sus padres casi 20 años más jóvenes, Gin en cambio se giro al reconocer quienes hablaban se volvió a su plato.

-Ella es Narcissa Black- continuo el señor Malfoy- Yo soy Lucius Malfoy

-Encantado-comenzó el rubio- ella es Christina Farrel yo soy Dra…Dan Crowe-y padre e hijo se estrecharon la mano

-Un placer- dijo Narcissa haciendo una leve reverencia

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Ginny, dejando de comer mirando fijamente a quien hizo de su primer año un infierno

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien. Os veré en pociones- y dicho eso, tan pronto como aparecieron desaparecieron

-¿Cómo se te ocurre sostenerle así la mirada?- dijo Draco totalmente escandalizado.

-Pues ocurriéndoseme. Ahora tenemos la misma edad, no me infunde ningún respeto

-Estamos hablando de mi padre, no lo olvides

-Pufff- dijo la chica volviéndose al plato-No seas así Danny- y sonrió al ver la cara de horror del chico-Anda vamonos a clase

-Esta bien…-y ambos chicos se levantaron.

Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo.

Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso

Se que se aleja mucho de la línea del primero, pero había que hacerlo un pelin más serio, el próximo ya retomara el modelo del primero.

Bueno y ahora tocan los rewiews:

**Lunática**** Pady Black****: **Jajaj espero que la continuación te haya gustado. Muchos besos

**Saruski-Potter****: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. Siento darte la mala noticia de que la mayoría de mis fics son Draco&Ginny, aunque tengan algunas variaciones jaja, así que si lo más seguro es que se líen, pero tardaran lo suyo… xD Muchos besos!

**Dailyluz **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Si la verdad es que tiene que ser súper molesto viajar en el tiempo por un armario… en el capitulo que viene retomare las peleas, además entraran en juego los personajes del pasado… se masca la tragedia jajaja. Muchas gracias por leerme y muchos besos!

**Sheba: **Espero que tu intriga ya haya llegado a su fin con este capitulo, o al menos, que haya crecido lo bastante como para que continúes leyendo. Muchos besitos!

**Dramione Black****: **estoy de acuerdo, totalmente molesto tiene que ser… y además seis personas que claustrofobia jaja. Pues eso, que ojala que este capitulo te haya gustado. Besazos!

**malfoticap: **Si juntar generaciones esta genial…no se como va a salir… aquí se empiezan a conocer en los siguientes ya ni te quiero contar como va a acabar…Líos y más líos. Muchos besos!

**Li-Dragon****: **me alegra que te encanten las historias. Puedo decir que eres una de las pocas que me ha dejado rewiews en más de dos historias, y eso en serio que me alegra pero un montón. Espero que como he dicho te haya gustado este capitulo. Y ya veré cuando continúo las demás…por que la imaginación no me viene. Muchos besos


	3. Conviviendo con el pasado

Buenas!

Ya se que he tardado la vida en actualizar… pero es que me han tocado los finales y por primera vez en muchos años he tenido la suerte de no hacer ninguna recuperación, así que paso al año que viene limpia para enfrentare a eso que se llama selectividad…

En fin no os voy a aburrir con mi insignificante vida de estudiante y ahora eso si… voy a tener más tiempo para actualizar ya que esto de vacaciones ajajaja

Me despido y os dejo con el capítulo…

Cuando los ocho Gryffindors llegaron a las Mazmorras el profesor Slughorn aun no había llegado, ni la mitad de los alumnos. Los cuatro chicos se fueron a sentar al final de la clase, Harry con un Ron que con una desquiciada mirada a la puerta aguardaba la entrada de su hermana y Hermione con una soñadora Luna. Nada más sentarse ellos entraron los merodeadores, James y Sirius riéndose a carcajada limpia, mientras este último le guiñaba un ojo picaramente a Hermione, provocando un rubor en las mejillas de la castaña. Entraron seguidos de un Remus Lupin sonriendo por causa de lo que habían dicho anteriormente sus amigos y un Peter metido en sus pensamientos.

A los dos minutos por la puerta se asomo una melena pelirroja, provocando que los dos Potters giraran la cabeza hacia la puerta. El primero para ver a su madre por segunda vez y el segundo para contemplar, aun que este no lo supiera a su futura esposa y madre del chico que tenía delante.

Lily entro seguida de un muchacho pálido, atraviado con los colores de la casa de las serpientes y con el pelo grasiento cayéndole a ambos lados de la cara, provocando que tanto Sirius como James le lanzaran miradas de odio.

-¿Harry?- pregunto Ron, mientras le pasaba la mano por delante de la cara de su amigo al ver que no quitaba ojo de su madre, que ahora estaba sentada hablando con una chica que estaba sentada detrás de ella

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… Solo que llevar cinco minutos como atontado mirando a esa chica

-¿Por qué será?- dijo un irónico Harry, al ver que su amigo no se había percatado de quien era

-No me jodas, que te mola esa tía. Si seguro que en nuestra época tendrá hijos y arrugas y todo caído- y Ron sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de su amigo

-No, no me mola esa tía-añadió Harry con crudeza, lanzando chispas con los ojos- Dudo que en nuestra época tenga arrugas y "algo" caído, sencillamente por que esta muerta- vio como su amigo cayo en la cuenta de quien era esa misteriosa chica pelirroja- es más a su hijo si que le conoces, esta hablando justo en ese instante contigo- y se giro a esperar al profesor

-Harry.. . tío…

-Hola hermanito- y cortando así, las disculpas del pelirrojo, este vio como una maraña de pelo morena se lanzaba encima suya, tirando a ambos al suelo

-¡Pero que coño!- grito Ron, mientras toda la clase estallaba en risas.

-¡Joder! Que poco equilibrio tienes- chillo Ginny- y ahora quitate de encima mía- y dicho esto empujo a su hermano al suelo mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se alisaba la falda. Ron rápidamente se levanto y se fue sentar con un Harry, que había suavizado la expresión de su cara y miraba a su amigo con burla.

Pero no tuvieron más tiempo para a hablar, a que entre en la clase el profesor Slughorn con una prominente barriga, aun que no tan exagerada como en el futuro y con entradas en la cabeza, claros signos de que su rubio pelo estaba empezando a escasear.

Aun que los alumnos se percataron de que el profesor entro, estos se callaron un milisegundo y acto seguido continuaron con su charla como si no hubiera existido interrupción alguna.

-Buenos días chicos-comenzó el profesor con voz suave, acto seguido se formo en el aula un silencio sepulcral

-Me han dicho que tenemos alumnos nuevos- continuo- espero que os encontréis a gusto entre nosotros. Yo soy Horace Slughorn y ya nos iremos conociendo poco a poco

-Bueno chicos, espero que me hayáis hecho la redacción que os mande, al finalizar la clase la dejáis encima de la mesa. Ahora vamos a repasar una poción que ya hicimos el año pasado. ¿Quién me podría decir que es esto?- y saco de un bolsillo de su chaqueta un frasquito con un liquido dentro de color nacarado.

Solo hubo unas pocas manos levantadas, entre ellas la acostumbrada de Hermione Granger, Lily Evans, Snape y otras pocas más

-¿Si señorita…?- pregunto el profesor, mirando a su "nueva" alumna

-Laurie. Es Amortentia, el más poderoso filtro de amor que puede haber- Contesto la castaña, como hizo en su verdadero sexto curso

-Muy bien, muy bien. Señorita Evans, parece que la ha salido una compañera estupenda- a esto Lily, asintió, y devolvió la mirada libro

-Bueno ya os podréis imaginar que va a ser esta, la poción que nos vamos a dedicar a hacer durante estas dos horas. Al finalizar la clase, dejar vuestros calderos encendidos y ya al próximo día les pondré la nota. Ahora por favor, busquen una pareja y a trabajar- el profesor se sentó con una revista en las manos

-¡Evans!- se escucho el grito de James Potter, por toda la sala- ¿Hacemos la poción juntos?

-Ni lo sueñes Potter- contesto la pelirroja, taladrando con la mirada al moreno

-¡Prometo no hacer que la pruebes si a salido bien!

-¡Ja! Ni loca, probaría una poción de las tuyas… no quiero morir tan joven o convertida en una tostadora con patas- dicho esto algunos de la clase estallaron en risas, ya acostumbrados de las peleas de ambos chicos

-¿En una que?

-Nada, Potter, buscado en un libro y entonces me hablas. Bueno primero aprende a leer

-Ya chicos, parar de discutir-corto el profesor sin apartar la mirada de la revista, dando por zanjada la conversación.

A la media hora, la mazmorra se encontraba sumergida en un sopor producido por los vahos de los calderos. Harry y Ron, hacían lo imposible por remediar lo imposible, ya que su poción estaba de un color verde moco sospechoso, Hermione por su parte hablaba alegremente con Luna, mientras ésta movía la poción con lentitud extrema, pasando así de un color rosa claro al ansioso nacarado, provocando así una sonrisa por parte de ambas muchachas.

-¡Pues yo te digo que me dejes!

-No te pongas terca, Weas…Farrel

-No me pongo terca, sencillamente, quiero hacer algo más aparte de cortarte tus raicitas

-¿Y estropearme mi obra de arte?

-¿A esto llamas obra de arte?- señalo al caldero

-Por supuesto, pronto saborearas lo que es tener un Extraordinario en pociones…

-Mira intento de ser que no llega a gusano…

-Controla esa boca

-No me da la gana, no eres quien para decir como tengo que hablar

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto el profesor a espaldas de los chicos

-¡No!-contestaron ambos

-Pues dejen de discutir, ya tenemos suficiente con Evans y Potter- y se marcho dejando a ambos chicos con la respuesta en la boca

-Eres insufrible- murmuro Ginny, dejando por zanjada la discusión

A la media hora, todos los chicos salieron de la abarrotada mazmorra, Ginny se junto al minuto con sus amigos, dejando al rubio atrás recogiendo todas las cosas.

-Buenas chicos

-Hola- contestaron todos a la morena

-¿Qué tal con las serpientes?

-No me hables de ellas…

-Pues no se te veía muy incomoda durante el desayuno

-Es que Ronald, hay que disimular…

-Ey chicos- se oyó a James

-¿Qué tal James?- pregunto su hijo

-Pss… bien… ¿Y tú quien eres?- le pregunto a Ginny mirando con repugnancia la insignia de su túnica

-Christina Farrel, un placer- contesto ella

-¿Es tu hermana no?

-Si soy su hermana

-Vaya… siento que hayas ido a parar a esa casa…

-No es ningún problema, Potter, y si me disculpas- y dichas estas frías palabras se giro buscando a su nuevo compañero de aventuras, por llamarle de alguna manera

-Como se las gasta la señorita- dijo el moreno

-Déjala, esta difícil últimamente…

-No si ya

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?- pregunto Hermione

-Transformaciones, con la bruja de Mcgonagall- dijo James con picardía- y lo de bruja no va precisamente por su condición de poder realizar magia- ante este comentario los tres chicos rieron, menos la castaña que los fulmino con la mirada y Luna que estaba demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de la broma que acababa de hacer el chico.

Y así de sonrientes entraron los dos Potters seguidos de los amigos de estos en las clases

/

-Dios mío que hambre

-¿Siempre estas pensando en la comida Weasley?- le pregunto Malfoy llamándola por su apellido aprovechando su soledad por uno de los pasillos poco transitados del castillo

-No creas.

-Pues parece lo contrario

-No, es que me he saltado una de mis cinco comidas

-¿Cinco comidas?

-Claro-contesto la chica como si su acompañante fuese tonto- El desayuno, la manzana del medio día, la comida, la merienda y la cena- dijo contando con los dedos- Cinco

-Prefiero omitir comentarios

-Venga, Malfoy…

-Soy un caballero, y como buen caballero que soy…

-¿Tú? ¿Caballero?- le corto la chica entre risas- perdóname que lo dude

-Si, por que a diferencia que tú, no corto a los demás cuando hablan

-Oh venga ya, si te he hecho un favor

-¿A sí? ¿Y cual es?

-El que te sigas mintiendo- y dicho esto, la chica empezó a correr en dirección la mesa de las serpientes dejando al rubio con las palabra en la boca

/

-A Ginny se la ve muy feliz- dijo Luna a Hermione al ver como su amiga entraba corriendo y se sentaba dándolas la espalda seguida de un Draco Malfoy que la miraba con odio

-Si al parecer, hizo cabrear a Malfoy

-Pobrecito, lo que tiene que aguantar

-No te compadezcas de él- dijo Ron uniéndose a la conversación, taladrando al rubio con la mirada

-Oh vamos, Gin se sabe cuidar solita…

-Si, claro…- refunfuño el chico metiéndose en la boca un pedazo de carne más grande que su puño

-¡Ron! No seas animal- chillo Hermione- parte eso y come como los seres humanos, así te vas ahogar

Y como si Hermione fuera la profesora Trelawney, Ron empezó a toser mientras se daba puñetazos en el pecho, pasando del blanco al rojo y del rojo al violeta, mientras todo el Gran Comedor se giraba hacia él. Los segundos pasaban y el chico seguía tosiendo mientras se le caían los trozos de carne a medio masticar de la boca resbalándose por la camisa. Pero como si se un muelle se tratara, el trozo de carne que le estaba obstruyendo salio despedido de su boca yendo a parar a la cara de Peter Pettegrew

-Lo…lo siento- dijo Ron entre toses mezclado con risas

-No es nada-contesto la "rata" limpiándose con una servilleta

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una preocupada Hermione

-Si…solo se me ha ido por un mal sitio

-No hace falta que lo jures

-Joder, Toma, en toda la cara- rió Sirius

-¿Podrías repetirlo?- pidió James uniéndose a las risas de su amigo, llevándose una mala mirada por parte de Lupin- Vale, vale, Lunático se que se podía haber ahogado- contesto el chico a la mirada que le lanzaba el licántropo sacándole así una sonrisa

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto la Profesora Mcgonagall, al ver que en su mesa había mucho alboroto

-Si profesora- contesto James con una de sus mejores sonrisas- es que el nuevo se ha atragantado y nada más

-¿Ninguna de las suyas verdad Potter? ¿Black?- y miro a ambos chicos que estaban con las cabezas bajas

-No, profesora- contestaron a la vez

-Esta bien- y se alejo dejando a los chicos

-Vieja amargada- murmuro Sirius

-De verdad, todo lo malo somos nosotros…

-Cuando en realidad…

-Somos angelitos- contestaron los dos a la vez

-Seguro…-dijo Lupin entre susurros

/

-¿Sabes? cuando volvamos a nuestro tiempo, te tendré que matar

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por que sabrás, donde esta la Sala Común de Slytherin nunca se sabe lo que te puede pasar por esa cabecita atolondrada y te apetece hacerme una visitilla…

-Tú tranquilo Crowe, no pienso ir todas las noches a tu Sala Común, ni para visitarte, ni para hacerte ningún favorcito

-¿Estas segura? Por que creo que la que necesita el favor vas a ser tú

-Oh, no sufras, ya tengo a bastantes que me puedan hacer el favor, y tú precisamente no estas incluido en la lista

-¿Y si eso cambia?

-Me comería un tonel de gusarajos antes.

-Bueno eso lo podremos comprobar- y acto seguido el chico empujo a la morena empotrándola contra la pared

-¿Se puede saber que cojones te crees que estas haciendo?

-Nada, solo demostrarte que me prefieres a mi antes que comerte los gusarajos- y dicho esto la rozo los labios

-Mira, no se que cojones pretendes, pero o te apartas ahora mismo, o eso a lo que puedes llamar tu aparato reproductor, estará inactivo y en el hospital durante mucho tiempo

-Oh vamos Weasley, prometo no decirle nada a tú hermanito ni a Potter

-Perdonar- oyeron los chicos una voz a sus espaldas, y Draco se aparto rápidamente de la chica volteándose para ver quien es el anormal que a interrumpido su escenita con la Weasley mientras que Ginny, se sentía por una parte totalmente agradecida y aun que no lo quisiera reconocer ¿Desilusionada?- ¿Os habéis perdido?-pregunto un jovencísimo Severus Snape, con sus cortinas de pelo grasiento y su acné adolescente

-No, es que no nos sabemos la contraseña, y estábamos matando el tiempo- contesto con tranquilidad el rubio, examinando a su futuro y adorado profesor

-Ya…claro-dijo el muchacho- seguidme

-Gracias- dijo Ginny, adelantando a Malfoy

-¿De qué?- pregunto el chico como si esa palabra se la dijeran solamente una vez al año, provocando que la chica en respuesta le taladrara con la mirada

-Muggle apestoso- susurro Snape a una pared y esta se abrió dejando paso a los tres chicos ante una espaciosa sala, con lámparas verdosas colgadas del techo y con todas las chimeneas encendidas, iluminando así a la sala subterránea

En aquel Salón, se encontraban varios alumnos, algunos se encontraban haciendo sus tareas, otros por el contrario descasaban placidamente en los sillones o leían el periódico, mientras que los pocos que hablaban lo hacían en susurros y lanzando desconfiadas mirandas a los que estaban a su alrededor

-Acogedor- mascullo Ginny entre dientes y siguió al rubio, hacia las habitaciones. Ambos se pararon frente a unas puertas que rezaban "Daniel Crowe" y "Christina Farrel"y sin dirigirse una palabra ambos chicos entraron en sus respectivas habitaciones

Ginny noto que a la vez que ella cerraba otra persona hacía lo mismo, produciendo el portazo como si fuera uno solo. La chica empezó a mirar por toda su habitación, dos camas, dos armarios, dos escritorios y una chimenea entre ambas y….

-¿Qué narices haces tú aquí?- preguntaron a la vez ambos chicos casi en gritos- Esta es mi habitación- siguieron a la vez

-No esta es mi habitación

-Mira Weasley…

-Mira Malfoy…

-O sales ahora mismo de mi habitación o te lanzo un hechizo- y como si estuvieran en una competición sincronizada, los chicos sacaron sus respectivas varitas y se apuntaron mirándose con odio

-Te lo advierto…

-O sales mi habitación a la de tres….

-O te mandare a la enfermería a pedacitos…

-1…

-2…

Pero nunca llegaron a decir tres, ya que de la nada apareció una carta que cayo en el espacio que habían dejado ambos chicos. Los dos, se abalanzaron sobre la carta como si fuesen dos niños pequeños y esta un preciado y dulcísimo caramelo, estuvieron un rato forcejeando, mientras se lanzaban patadas, puñetazos y algún que otro mordisco y pellizco furtivo, pero finalmente, con el pelo revuelto, la cara arañada y algún moretón Draco se hizo con la carta

_Estimados señor Malfoy y señorita Weasley:_

_Debido a sus circunstancias, no hemos tenido otra opción que ponerles una habitación compartida._

_Si han recibido esta carta se habrán fijado que esta sala solo tiene dos puertas con sus respectivos nombres falsos, esto es debido a que tenemos que salvaguardar las apariencias, ante los demás alumnos con los que compartirán este tiempo hasta arreglar su problema._

_No obstante, les quiero recordar que esta habitación, aunque esta para el uso exclusivo de sus huéspedes, sea utilizada como debe de ser sin ningún tipo de pelea o similares._

_Espero que su estancia sea agradable_

_Atentamente:_

_Profesor Albus Dumblendore._

_PD: Como viajaban con lo puesto, me he tomado la libertad de ponerles unos armarios que les proporcionaran las vestimentas que ustedes quieran adecuadas a la época, solo tienen que pedirlas y el armario se las hará traer. Un saludo_

-Cojonudo, no solo tengo que verte en todas las clases si no que también compartir habitación contigo- refunfuño Draco, pero Ginny no le hacia ni caso-¿Weasley?

-¿Lo que yo quiera?- pregunto la chica mirando a los armarios con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Qué coño te pasa a ti ahora?

Pero el chico no obtuvo respuesta, ya que la morena se abalanzo hacía el armario como una gata en celo, gritando, camisetas, faldas, pantalones, chaquetas, jerséis, tangas, sujetadores… dejando al pobre rubio atónito, mientras de las puertas del armario empezaban a salir toneladas y toneladas de todos los colores de todo lo que estaba pidiendo la chica, mientras reía como una histérica y lo lanzaba hacía arriba dando vueltas.

-Me voy a la ducha- dijo el Slytherin, pero Ginny paso de él, y rápidamente se metió en la ducha dejando a la comadreja y su locura.

Bueno que os ha parecido?

¿Ha valido la pena la espera, o me tendréis que colgar por la peor escritora de la tierra?

Espero todas vuestras respuestas, opiniones, sugerencias, ayudas para mejorar la historia y criticas…

Bueno y ahora a contestar a los rewiews

**Saruski-Potter****: **jaja si en el fondo esta pareja no es tan mala, como tú has nombrado las hay peores que personalmente tampoco me gustan. Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y leyéndome. Besazoss!

**Dramione Black** Jaja seguro que los mata a todos en uno o dos capítulos, tiene que ser insoportable vivir con el enemigo y aparentar ser uno de ellos ajaja… o quien sabe… se vuelve una Sly de los píes a la cabeza ajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. BEsazoos!

**Dailyluz **Bueno ya has visto que tanto mi inspiración como mis ganas de escribir se han hecho de rogar, (También hay que añadir el factor tiempo). Pues si Gin es una mujer de armas tomar y lo que nos espera… por que esto es aún el comienzo… y Draco de inocente nada ajaja. Bueno espero leerte pronto, muchos besiitos!

**Sheba7****: **ajaja si la toco cambiarse de casa… pero yo creo que eso de que viva con Malfoy no la hace muy feliz, que niña más tonta ajaja.Bueno espero que este capitulo no solo haya disipado tu curiosidad si no que haya aumentado ajaja. Muchos besos

**Li-Dragon****: **Totalmente, el valor no es solamente hacer cosas heroicas si no que meterte a vivir con tu peor pesadilla ajajaja. Si, si aun queda muchooo y muchos mas líos… pero se harán esperar. Muchos besos!

**Lunatica Pady Black****: **Espero que la continuación haya sido de tu agrado. Cuídate muchos besos

**a-grench****: **Ay me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. No se si habrá besitos entre Gin y Lucius pero darán de que hablar ajaja. Bueno espero que todo te vaya deluxe y muchos besos

**ginnycris****: **Buenas tocaya xD. Espero no desilusionarte nada, y que te encante este humilde historia tanto como al principio. No dudo que pasen a la segunda base, aun que sería muy divertido escribir sobre ello, pero si lo hacen no sufras que será muy suave. Bueno, muchos besos!

**zape****:** Me alegra que te hayas reído con el fic, por que al fin y al cabo ese es el fin. Espero que con este capítulo también te hayas reído un rato. Si tienes razón, los tacos le dan su punto, de humor, dichos en el momento más adecuado. Bueno muchos besos y cuídate

Bueno, pues lo dicho, espero leer vuestros comentarios y cuando más reciba, más ganas tendré de escribir… tomarlo como chantaje xD

Besazos!


	4. Besos, fiestas y bailes 1

Holaa!

Bueno, como siempre siento haber tardado tanto, pero por motivos ajenos a mí, como puede ser la vagueria extrema que me invade o que la inspiración me ha abandonado, apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir, pero aún así intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.

Y dichas estas palabras, volvamos a lo que es la historia en si

El fin de semana llego antes de que los chicos esperaban, sin ningún incidente en sus vidas.

Era la última clase que tenían y todos los alumnos de Gryffindor salían de una divertida clase de Encantamientos y se dirigían a un Gran Comedor que los aguardaba con unos platos llenos de suculenta comida

-Bueno chicos, ¿algún plan para esta noche?- pregunto Sirius, mientras se estiraba escandalosamente

-¿Molestamos a Evans?- pregunto James, con una nota de esperanza en el tono de su voz

-Así nunca la conseguirás- advirtió Lupin mirando con recelo a su amigo- además esta noche tenemos que hacer la ronda de prefectos

-Pues menuda mierda… adiós a los planes de esta noche

-¿Montamos una fiesta?

-Podrían pillarnos, nos jugamos mucho- dijo Hermione

-¿Y a ti no te gusta jugar?- pregunto Sirius sugerentemente, mientras sonreía abiertamente a la chica. Ron bufo

-Emh… si… bueno- intento contestar ésta, pero se trababa con sus propias palabras

-A mi no me parece mala idea… ¿Qué os parece a vosotros?-pegunto James, mirando a su hijo, Luna y Ron

-Pero el caso es donde, hacemos la fiesta- añadió Peter, intentando integrarse en el grupo

-Ese no es ningún problema, luego lo buscamos en el mapa

-Pero… ¿Privada o pública?

-Mientras no vayan Slytherins, puede ser como quieras Canuto… puede ir tu hermana si lo deseas- dijo James, mirando a Ron- y también su novio si quieren- añadió

-¿Novio?- pregunto el pelirrojo confuso

-Si claro, ese rubio con el que siempre anda

-¡ESE NO ES SU NOVIO!- grito Ron furioso

-Bueno vale perdona, pero es que siempre los veo tan juntos, a mi tampoco me gustaría que mi hermana estuviera con alguien así, se parece mucho a Malfoy y eso no es bueno- los cuatro amigos se quedaron callados lanzado miradas nerviosas entre ellos

-Claro que tampoco se pueden enterar los prefectos- y lanzo una significativa mirada a Lupin- Así que ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Evans, por que entonces nos la cargamos

-Yo sigo diciendo que no es buena idea

-Bueno ya, pero sabes que tu opinión en estos temas no cuentan, además estos chicos deben de saber que aquí no solo se estudia

-Creo que en esta semana han hecho de todo menos estudiar- murmuro el licántropo de tal manera que ninguno se entero, solo Hermione y sonrió ante el comentario de su futuro aunque breve profesor

-Bueno chicos-se despidió James con una voz solemne, mientras se revolvía el cabello- ha sido un placer…pero aquí nuestros caminos se separan y nosotros cuatro nos largamos para planear todo, luego os mandamos una lechuza con la invitación-y dicho esto los Merodeadores se escabulleron por un pasillo.

Cuando los cuatro chicos llegaron al Gran Comedor, lanzaron la acostumbrada mirada a la mesa de las serpientes y allí estaba Ginny, hablando con una chica rubia bajo la atenta mirada de un Malfoy que aunque no interviniera en la conversación daba muestras claras de que no se perdía ni una palabra.

Ginny, al percatarse de la entrada de su hermano y sus amigos, se despidió de la chica y sin dirigirle una mirada al rubio fue derecha a sentarse en la mesa enemiga

-¿Qué tal las clases?-pregunto nada más sentarse con una sonrisa en la boca

-Oh, bastante bien-dijo Hermione sonriendo a su amiga-¿Ya has comido?

-Si.. Bueno estaba en ello, pero me he puesto a hablar y se me ha ido el santo al cielo

-¿Quién era?-pregunto un Ron curioso examinando con detenimiento como la muchacha que hacia unos minutos estaba hablando con Ginny se marchaba del Gran Comedor-me suena bastante- y se sirvió un plato hasta arriba de carne asada

Pero Ginny no hizo caso a su hermano y se pudo a hablar con sus dos amigas, sin evitar echar miradas furtivas a la mesa donde estaba comiendo el rubio en soledad

-Por cierto… esta noche mi pa…quiero decir James y Sirius dan una fiesta…

-¡Genial!-dijo Ginny cortando a Harry-¿Dónde y a que hora?

-No lo se, están aún decidiéndolo

-Bueno pues me mandas una lechuza- dijo la morena levantándose-me voy a mi mesa, que varias personas me están mirando bastante mal- y así era, muy pocas veces, por no decir nunca se veía comiendo y charlando alegremente a una Slytherin entre los Gryffindors y eso a los que pertenecían a la casa de los leones no les hacia ninguna gracia.

/

Cuando Draco entro en su habitación se encontró con su compañera de un muy buen humor y dejando toda la ropa tirada por la habitación, mientras con ojos escrutadores evaluaba una camiseta, al minuto chasco la lengua y movió la cabeza negativamente tirandole la prenda al rubio ala cara

-¿Qué se supones que haces? ¿Más ropa nueva?- pregunto éste escandalizado, mientras tiraba la camiseta a su cama que también tenía un gran numero de pantalones y camisetas. No más ropa no, dudo que ese armario pueda albergar más prendas

-Ah estas aquí- saludo Ginny, sin dirigir una mirada al chico- Estaba mirando que me podría poner esta noche

-¿Qué pasa Potter se digno a mirarte?

-Ahora que lo piensas si y la verdad es que me mira mucho, a si que eso cambia las cosas…-y se giro yendo derecha a la cama de Draco empujando a este y donde empezó a buscar casi con desesperación una cosa

-¿Qué se supone que haces pobretona?

-Pues por si tu cortito cerebro no se ha dado cuenta, estoy buscando unos pantalones y ahora si no te importa deja de molestarme

-Pero si eres tú la que esta desordenando toda la habitación e invadiendo mi territorio…

-¿Invadiendo tu territorio?-corto la chica entre risas- esa es buena, además esta habitación es tanto tuya como mía y puedo dejar mis cosas donde me plazca

-¡Y una mierda! De la puerta con mi nombre a la ventana es mi parte de la habitación…

-¿Y?

-¡Que tu ropa esta en MI lado de la habitación!- dijo el rubio entre gritos

-Me da igual, además tú no aprovechas "tu" lado de la habitación….

-Me la suda, comadreja, no se en que clase de vertedero te has criado tú, bueno me puedo hacer una idea, pero aquí la gente civilizada vive con orden y no en esta especie de mercadillo que has montado

-Mira Malfoy… Como te vuelvas a meter con mi casa-grito Ginny mientras se revolvía la túnica en busca de algo

-¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Tirarme ropa?- dijo él sarcástico, mientras también se revolvía la túnica

-¡_Mocomurcielago!¡-_grito Ginny a la vez que sacaba la varita

-¡_Protego!- _grito al mismo tiempo que ella

De ambas varitas salieron chorros morados y rojos respectivamente, mientras los dos hechizos chocaban en una explosión de color, empujando a los dos chicos cayendo cada uno en su cama bajo una lluvia de camisetas, pantalones y faldas.

-Estarás… contento-dijo Ginny con la respiración entrecortada mientras se levantaba de la cama

-No… no lo estoy… ni mucho menos- contesto Draco, apartándose un sujetador que le había caído del cielo. Ginny al ver, primero la cara desconcertada del chico y luego el rubor en las mejillas al reconocer que prenda era la que se estaba quitando no pudo ni mucho menos reírse en su cara a carcajadas

-Para ya de reírte- ordeno el chico totalmente abochornado

-Jaja, venga, vamos no sabía que te iban esas prendas… ajajaj y mucho menos para que te las pongas en la cabeza jaja- contesto Ginny mientras se quitaba las lagrimas.

Pero en ese momento ambos se vieron interrumpidos, ya que por la ventana entro una lechuza de color pardo, que se poso majestuosamente en el brazo de la muchacha, levantando la pata mientras Ginny le cogía la carta. La acaricio la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y el ave con la sensación de haber cumplido bien su deber.

-¿Quién te escribe?- quiso saber el chico curioso nada más salir la lechuza

-Pues ahora te lo diré, cuando abra la carta- dijo ella, mientras se peleaba con el sello

_Hola Ginny:_

_Como te he dicho durante el almuerzo, esta noche están preparando una fiesta, bueno quedamos a las 8 en las puertas del Gran Comedor y ya allí vamos todos juntos._

_En fin, dile a Malfoy que si quiere venir que venga, pero tanto tu hermano como yo agradeceríamos que no asistiera._

_Un beso, luego nos vemos_

_Harry_

-Bueno…¿Y quién es?- volvió a preguntar Draco, al ver que su compañera había terminado de leer la carta

-Harry-contesto esta

-Vaya… ¿Y que quiera el cara rajada?

-Nada que te interese

-¿Segura?-dijo alzando una ceja-_¡Accio carta!-_ y antes de que Ginny pudiera reaccionar, estaba a el joven Malfoy leyendo la carta con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Así que… que no quiere que vaya, pero me han invitado-dijo el chico con una sonrisa en los labios- Bueno no voy a ser descortés, así que son las cuatro, a las ocho menos cuarto te quiero ver lista, para que nos vayamos, no me gusta llegar tarde a los sitios

-Oye, yo estaré lista cuando me de la gana…¿Qué te crees?

-Mira pobretona, se que esto te va a sonar nuevo, pero la gente suele ser puntual y llegar a los sitios a la hora… así que no discutas y tienes más de tres horas y media para prepararte…- pero no pudo continuar ya que una almohada había impactado en su cara

-Pero mira que eres aburrido, solo dime que quieres ir conmigo y punto.

-No quiero ir contigo- dijo el chico destilando odio en cada palabra- y cada vez me demuestras más tu educación, pero no se de que me extraño… viviendo donde vives y moviéndote por donde te mueves socialmente lo que me extraña es que sepas que el agua sirve para lavarse aparte de para beber

-Mira pedazo gilipollas- grito Ginny apuntándole con la varita

-¿Dónde están tus modales?-dijo el con tranquilidad, pero sin quitar los ojos de la varita- No sabes que no se deben decir esas palabras y menos aún insultar a tus mayores.

-Haber si te enteras, excremento de trol…- grito la chica levantándose y apuntando directamente a la cabeza

-A la niña la van a tener que lavar la boca con jabón- canturreo por lo bajo

PAAFF

-Pero…pero…. ¿Eres retrasada o que?- grito el rubio levantándose también de golpe y llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

-No, al menos tanto como tú no- dijo esta más calmada- Pero eso te enseñara ni a meterte con mi casa, modales o conmigo misma y ahora…-pero no pudo continuar ya que se encontró tendida sobre la cama con el rubio encima, sujetándola las muñecas sobre su cabeza

-¿Y ahora que?- dijo él con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios

-Te juro que cuando me sueltes, ni tu propia madre te va a reconocer de la paliza que te voy a dar- dijo la chica entre dientes, mientras hacia lo imposible para quitarse a Draco de encima

-¿De verdad crees que me has hecho daño? Además hoy he comido con mi madre delante y no me ha reconocido

-Por supuesto, si yo comiera con una especie de trol amariconado y teñido y me dijeran que es mi hijo, me arrancaría los ovarios de golpe y luego me metería a monja de clausura

-¿Me has llamado especie de trol amariconado y teñido?-dijo el chico a punto de explotar

-Además de inepto, imbecil, creído, engreído, clasista, gilipollas, arrogante…¿Sordo?-dijo la chica entre risas-vaya Draquito parece ser que tienes todos los defectos que se puedan hallar en un hombre

-Comadreja, no estas en situación para hacer bromitas- amenazo Draco acercándose más a la cara

-¿Y que me vas a hacer? ¿Morderme?

-Pues mira no es mala idea- y dicho esto mato la distancia entre sus labios.

De todos los besos que había recibido Ginny este lo podía catalogar como el más violento, peligroso, venenoso y lujurioso que había recibido. Superando el momento de la sorpresa al ver que su enemigo la estaba besando, no le iba a darla satisfacción de que estaba ganando, por lo que empezó ella también a mover los labios con la misma fiereza e intensidad igualándose al rubio mordiéndole el labio con furia notando que de este salía un liquido calido con sabor a oxido, sangre, mientras este le pedía acceso con la lengua a su boca que ella le concedió.

Sus lenguas se sumaron a la batalla de sus bocas, moviéndose con rapidez, como si fueran serpientes mareando a su presa, explorando la boca de su contrincante, haciendo una especie de baile salvaje, donde los latidos de sus corazones y sus respiraciones eran el compás de la música que les acompañaban.

Eso era una guerra y ninguno de los dos quería darle la victoria al otro.

Se separaron un instante para tomar aire y se miraron a los ojos fijamente. Ginny descubrió unos ojos grises y con la burla reflejada en ellos, fríos pero que ardían en el acero y el hielo puro, que la invitaban a perderse en ellos; Draco por el contrario hallo unos ojos marrones, desafiantes, que centelleaban como si estuvieran mil hogueras encendidas, fuego en su más pura esencia, también estos ojos le invitaban a perderse en ellos.

Una vez recuperado el aliento sus bocas volvieron a juntarse con la misma pasión que la primera vez, sus lenguas bailaban ese frenético baile, sus labios se encontraban mordidos y ensangrentados y sus respiraciones y latidos aumentaban con cada segundo que pasaba.

El agarre que tenía Draco, se soltó, y Ginny se vio con las fuerzas necesarias de empujar al chico y quedarse ella encima, llevando así toda la parte activa.

Sus bocas se juntaron otra vez, pero esta vez con mayor brevedad ya que Ginny empezó a jugar con el cuello del chico, dándole varios besos intercalados con mordiscos, que hacían estremecer al Slytherin de placer y dolor, mientras las manos de la muchacha viajaban por la camisa desabrochando la llenando de caricias la parte de piel que dejaba al descubierto.

Draco por su parte había empezado a desabrochar la camisa de la pequeña de los Weasleys con una mano mientras la otra se dedicaba a explorar suave piel que tenía en los senos y el vientre. Cansado de que ella llevara la parte activa y con la camisa medio quitada en un parpadeo se volvió a poner encima, recorriendo el mismo camino que con anterioridad había seguido ella. Lleno su cuello de besos y pequeños mordiscos, beso sus omoplatos y sus pechos y bajo hasta el vientre para entretenerse un rato allí mientras la desabrochaba la falda haciendo que ella soltara entre pequeños gemidos y suspiros.

Pero tan pronto como empezó los dos pararon y se pusieron de pie, colocándose la ropa y el pelo.

Ninguno de los dos supieron por que pararon quizás sería por que si uno piensa Weasley y Malfoy, no los ve besándose, quizás seria por las diferencias sociales o solo por como se pondría Ron Weasley o Lucius Malfoy si se llegaran a enterar de lo ocurrido o quizás fuera por que una vez que pasaran ese limite no podrían parar. Quizás fuera alguna de esas opciones o quizás ninguno. Pero eso no le evito decir a Draco esto:

-Weasley- Ginny se giro entre curiosa y expectante con el pomo de la puerta en la mano-Que esto no salga de aquí-la chica asintió y cerro la puerta.

Lo que ninguno vio fue la sonrisa tonta e inconsciente que se había formado en la boca de ambos.

/

Ginny subió a la habitación a eso de las seis menos cuarto para arreglarse, y rezo para no encontrarse con el rubio, ya que no tenía ganas ni de hablar de ello con él ni de que se volviera a repetir.

Sus rezos fueron escuchados y no se le encontró en la habitación y tampoco escucho el sonido de la ducha. Hecho un vistazo a la habitación estaba tal y como la habían dejado, la ropa toda tirada por los suelos, algunos cogines rotos debido a la pelea y la clara prueba de que en la cama del rubio se habían estado revolcando dos personas. Con un nudo en el estomago y un movimiento de varita ordeno la habitación y se metió en el baño.

Una vez en el baño, abrió los grifos para que se llenara el baño y se miro en el espejo, vio que le devolvía la mirada una chica morena con el cabello totalmente revuelto, los ojos brillantes y un extraño rubor en las mejillas. También se noto los labios hinchados y amorotonados con pequeñas heridas claras de a alguien que le han estado mordiendo y si eso no fuera bastante tenía todo el cuello lleno de chupetones.

-¡Por Merlín!-exclamo Ginny nada más verse-¿Me he paseado así por el colegio? ¡Ay como me vea Ronald me mata!- pero en ese instante se callo al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando sola, cerro los grifos y se metió en la tina refunfuñando enfadada consigo misma.

Cuando estuvo dentro, cerró los ojos, y a su mente vino con una claridad alarmante la imagen de unos ojos grises fríos como el acero, tan deprisa que la pelirroja se levanto sobresaltada dándose con el grifo en la cabeza. Lo que faltaba-pensó-ahora tendré un chichón.

Se lavo bien la cabeza y se froto más de tres veces para quitarse esa fragancia de Malfoy repulsiva pero que a la vez la embriagaba todos los sentidos hasta quedarse tonta, por que aun que le costara reconocer eso, el chico besaba bien, ¡Y vaya que si besaba bien! Además olía como los ángeles, sin tener en cuentas las caricias que dejaban esas suaves manos… Ginny ya basta, estas hablando de una serpiente tan cruel que si se mordiera la lengua que mataría con su propio veneno.

La chica salio del supuesto baño reconfortante más confusa de cómo había entrado

Nada más secarse, Ginny se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la ropa encima de la cama, así que cruzando los dedos salio del baño. Miro por toda la habitación en busca de un pelo platinado que confirmara sus sospechas de que no estaba sola, pero una vez más estaba sola y respiro tranquila, aun que su tranquilidad se disipo nada más soltar el aire, ya que la puerta del baño de Malfoy se abrió dejando ver al chico con una toalla atada en la cadera, con todo el torso musculoso al descubierto, mientras unas gotas que caían de los mechones rebeldes que tapaban sus ojos y resbalaban hasta morir en la toalla.

Estuvieron un rato observarse, aunque no sabrían si segundos, minutos u horas, hasta que ambos como si alguien les hubiera pegado un puñetazo, se dieron cuenta que solo tapaban sus cuerpos una toalla y sin una palabra cogieron la ropa que estaba encima de sus respectivas camas y sin dirigirse una mirada entraron en el baño correspondiente y cerraron la puerta al unísono.

Y aquí se termino.

Buen, bueno, bueno, no se puede decir que este no sea un capítulo muy bueno, pero al menos tiene sustancia.

Esta es la primera parte, ya que si lo juntaba con la fiesta me salía un capítulo extensísimo, así que mejor cortarlo aquí.

En fin, que os a parecido el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado, sobre todo el acercamiento entre Ginny y Draco…de aquí no va a poder salir nada bueno y mucho menos teniendo una fiesta con alcohol de por medio cerca.

Ahora viene la pega, en unos días me voy a ir de vacaciones a la playa, así que no se si voy a poder actualizar antes de irme o ya tendréis que esperar a que llegue.(aunque no será mucho, en dos semanas vuelvo) Os lo digo para que no penséis que he desaparecido o algo por el estilo.

Bueno y ahora a contestar a los rewiews que han vuelto a ser poquitos xD

**Saruski-Potter**: Holaa, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Si yo también me reí un montón escribiéndola escena de Ginny pero… ¿Qué persona que es adicta a la ropa no haría eso? A mi me dicen mis padres que tengo un armario así y vamos mi reacción puede ser incluso peor que la de la chica y es que a mi la ropa… puff me puede, aun que hay que comprender a la pobre, siempre heredando la ropa y por si fuera poco de sus hermanos…

Puff tus parejas son mortales, aun que en esta historia no cuadrarían ya que Minerva sigue siendo la profesora de Harry y Molly si no ha tenido a Percy, como poco estaba embarazada de él, pero madre mía son parejas rompedoras, originalmente rompedoras. Bueno un besito disfruta de verano

**Sheba7**: Hoolaa!, Si, si lo del armario me quedo genial a todas os a gustado un montón, pobre Draco menuda carita se le tuvo que quedar… o como tú habría salido corriendo o peor, tener una compañera "fashion victim", pero es que es imposible resistirse ante un armario así que te da ropa de cualquier tipo. Muchas gracias por felicitarme por las notas y espero que estés bien. Un besito

**Li-Dragon****:** Buenas. Me alegra un montón que te haya encantado el capítulo, no sabes de verdad lo feliz que me hace y al parecer el armario ha triunfado, todas me lo habéis nombrado. Bueno espero que este capítulo no te haya defraudado nada sobre todo por el acercamiento que me pedías entre Draco&Ginny, aunque de esto no va a salir nada bueno. En fin espero que estés pasando un buen verano y muchos besitos

**Guinevere-WhiteShadow** Oh, Thanks ou ver much for your rewiew, and it's so gratefull for me that you liked the chap. I wish that you have a good summer. Kisses


	5. ¿Fiesta?

Si, lo sé, milagro, ¡ha vuelto!

La verdad es que no encuentro excusa alguna para justificar los años que llevo sin aparecer por aquí, la cosa es que un día me acorde y decidí volver a escribir, no me parecía bonito dejar las cosas incompletas. Bueno el caso, es que antes de intentar justificar, como he dicho antes, mi ausencia con falta de imaginación, pereza o comienzo de la universidad, lo primero que quiero pedir es disculpas, unas enormes disculpas y si me queréis colgar lo puedo llegar a entender. Pero al menos, puedo decir en mi defensa, que antes de abandonar estos mundos intentaré dejar terminadas todas mis historias

Bueno, ya os dejo y una vez más lo siento un montón y ya os dejo de dar la murga.

_Estuvieron un rato observarse, aunque no sabrían si segundos, minutos u horas, hasta que ambos como si alguien les hubiera pegado un puñetazo, se dieron cuenta que solo tapaban sus cuerpos una toalla y sin una palabra cogieron la ropa que estaba encima de sus respectivas camas y sin dirigirse una mirada entraron en el baño correspondiente y cerraron la puerta al unísono._

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor se notaba que era viernes. Unos cuantos alumnos charlaban animadamente de lo que harían durante el fin de semana, otros tantos mientras jugaban al ajedrez o a los naipes explosivos y muchos solamente se dedicaban a meter ruido, gritando y riendo, si definitivamente, era un viernes.

-Vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde- dijo Harry metiendo prisa a sus amigos- Seguro que tu hermana nos está esperando ya

-Espero que no haya venido Mal…- comenzó Ron, pero se callo al ver la alarmada mirada de Hermione- ese maldito de Crowe- rectificó, pero afortunadamente ninguno de los merodeadores le estaba prestando mucha atención

Después de esto el grupo de chicos salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se encaminaron hacía el Gran Comedor, donde ya les estaban esperando

/

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-No tardan tanto, es que nosotros hemos venido diez minutos antes- contesto la menor de los Weasley cansinamente por décima vez, o eso pensaba ella

- Es que no entiendo por que tienen que tardar tanto, vamos pienso que un poco de puntualidad no es mucho pedir- dijo Draco, mientras daba vueltas impaciente

-¡Oh vamos! Cállate- dijo la chica, más para ella que para su acompañante

Y si, desde que habían salido de su habitación y por tanto, después del incidente pasado hace unas horas no se habían hablado nada, sólo lo imprescindible. Tampoco tenían nada que decirse o eso creían ellos. De todas formas verbalizar lo que había ocurrido era una forma de asumirlo y reconocerlo y era una cosa por la que no estaban mucho por la labor.

- ¿Por qué narices ponen una hora si piensan llegar más tarde? Joder, que queden después, es así de sencillo

-Mira si tan pocas ganas tienes de esperar, lárgate, total nadie te va a echar en falta,,,

-Vamos, ni que me muriera por ir a la súper fiesta del padre de Potter…

-¡Pues lárgate!- chillo ya exasperada la chica

-¡Chris! No grites de esa manera por los pasillos- le regaño Hermione que acababa de aparecer por el pasillo- Hola Crowe- saludó a Malfoy, pero éste no le devolvió el saludo, es más, ni siquiera la miró

-Llegáis tarde- fue lo único que dijo

-Es que bueno… a Peter se le olvidó su varita y tuvimos que volver a por ella

-No estaba pidiendo vuestras patéticas explicaciones, sólo estaba mostrándoos una realidad- replico el chico

-Mira subnormal- dijo Siruis agarrando del cuello de la camiseta a Malfoy-si no quieres estar aquí, vete, ni nadie quiere ni agrada tu presencia, es más estaríamos mejor sin ella

-No pienso concederos tal placer, Black- contesto el chico con furia- y ahora suéltame

-Venga chicos no peleéis, ya nos estamos saltando varias reglas como para que encima os pillen peleando- susurro Hermione agarrando del brazo que tenia libre Canuto, apaciguando de esa manera al chico y logrando así que soltara a Malfoy

Y de esta manera y con esos ánimos se fueron derechos a la Sala de los Menesteres. Pero eso sí, sólo dos personas tenían los pensamientos bastante lejos de ahí

/

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?- inquirió Hermione a su amiga cuando fueron a por bebidas

-No se de que me estas hablando

-Sabes muy bien que si- contestó ésta con un tono bastante serio- Si ya sé que no os lleváis bien, pero hoy desde que llegamos no habéis cruzado una palabra, por que me he fijado y Malfoy- susurró el apellido del chico- sólo habla contigo…

-¿Y que me quieres decir con eso?

-Que es muy extraño que esta mañana en el desayuno y en clase hablarais como personas civilizadas y ahora de golpe y porrazo no os podáis ni mirar a la cara.

-No ha pasado nada- susurro la chica, e inconscientemente le vino a la cabeza las imágenes de lo que había pasado por la tarde, un sujetador en la cabeza de Malfoy, unas carcajadas, amenazas y piques y luego…

-Me estas mintiendo- afirmo Hermione- y creo saber que es lo que ha pasado entre vosotros

-No puedes creer nada, por que no ha pasado nada

-¿Sabes? Tienes una marca muy curiosa en el cuello

Ginny palideció al oir eso… ¿Cómo? Si se había dedicado a hacerse encantamientos para ocultar las claras pruebas de su desliz con Malfoy

-Me habrá picado un bicho… seguramente- inventó la chica, pero sabía que con eso no iba a engañar a su amiga.

- Si ya claro- finalizó Hermione, sabía que no iba a sacarle nada, al menos, no esa noche

-¿Qué hacen dos señoritas tan solas entre las bebidas?-dijo seductoramente Sirius- cualquiera diría que están esperando a algún galante caballero…

En ese momento la puerta de abrió y por ella entró Lupin, que ya había terminado la ronda de prefectos, pero no venía solo, le acompañaban dos chicas, una de ellas era Lily Evans, quién miraba todo con una mirada inquisidora como desaprobando la fiesta. La otra chica, en cambio, se la veía bastante cómoda, y segura se dirigió a por una cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿Qué no entiendes de "no le digas nada a Evans"?- preguntó James a su amigo licántropo cuando se unió a ellos

-Lo entendí todo…

-No todo no, por que si no ella no estaría aquí- contestó mordaz el chico

-Vamos James, como si te molestara la presencia de Evans- canturreo Sirius, que había vuelto con sus amigos al percatarse que no era bien recibido entre las amigas- Deja a Lunático tranquilo

-Es cierto, yo no la dije nada- intentó excusarse el joven Lupin- fue Nicole, quien se lo dijo.

-Piensa que así es más divertido- dijo Sirius- emborráchala así a lo mejor está más abierta a hablar contigo- y empezó a reír contagiando su risa a James y a Peter, Lupin una vez más puso sus ojos en blanco y fue a por una copa

Definitivamente esa fiesta era un auténtico coñazo, pero vamos ¿Qué se podría esperar de Gryffindors? Sólo había cerveza de mantequilla y algún que otro vaso de hidromiel y bueno, bebidas muggles, pero ya sabía él, Draco Malfoy, que por muy en los setenta que se encontrara y por muy desesperado que estuviera por una copa de alcohol decente no bebería nada muggle.

Y es más, no probaría el alcohol esa noche, aun que se muriera por beber, por que estando sobrio había perdido así el control con Weasley, ¿que podría llegar a hacer estando borracho? No quiso ni pensarlo. Eso había sido un error, un auténtico y estupido error, y él no solía cometer errores de esa manera, es más, al día siguiente mismo pensaba pedirle al viejo chiflado ese que tenían por director que les pusieran habitaciones separadas… y cuando tuvo ese pensamiento, apareció una botella de whisky de fuego, bueno la noche podría ser peor pensó mientras vaciaba la botella en su vaso

/

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿al final te has quedado sin chivarte eh?- dijo James a una despistada Lily

-Si lo hago, es por Nicole, que tenía ganas de venir- contesto ella cortante

-¿Nunca te relajas?

-Contigo al lado, no

-Vale pues haz que no estas conmigo

-Es imposible olvidar el hecho de que estoy hablando con el ser más engreído, presumido y chulo que he tenido la desgracia de conocer

-Bueno gracias- Lily levantó una ceja, ella lo había insultado y él se lo agradecía algo no cuadraba- por el hecho de que te es imposible olvidar el hecho de que hablar conmigo

-Eres imposible- y poniendo los ojos en blanco hizo amago de irse, pero una mano la agarro del brazo

-Venga, ahora enserio, enterremos por esta noche el hacha de guerra y hablemos como personas civilizadas.

Lily no pudo hacer más que mirar a sus ojos marrones y asentir, total ¿era viernes no?

/

Harry estaba sentando en un sofá mirando como sus padres hablaban como personas civilizadas y no como lo que le habían acostumbrado durante esa semana, ¿Sería ese el comienzo de algo que acabaría en boda, en él y en…? No quiso seguir pensando en ello, saber que esos dos chicos que ahora reían y hablaban despreocupadamente, que se estaban conociendo, iban a ser sus padres y que iban a morir no era muy tranquilizador. La primera noche que los conoció quiso decirles la verdad, que él era su hijo y que venía del futuro, y por tanto, avisarles de lo que les iba a pasar en 20 años, pero como siempre Hermione se adelanto a sus actos y le dijo que de ninguna manera hiciera eso, ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si llega un chico nuevo que asegura ser tu hijo y que vas a morir? Le pregunto sensatamente, y en realidad tenía razón, sería bastante desconcertante, pero aun así, saber que no podía evitar su muerte…

-Le odio

-¿A quién odias?-pregunto el chico, interrumpiendo de esa manera sus pensamientos.

-A Crowe

-No me extraña

-Y lo peor de todo es que tengo que compartir habitación con él…

-¿No me dijiste que dormíais en habitaciones separadas?- interrumpió el monologo de su amiga, ¿Compartiendo habitación con Malfoy? Violada sería lo mínimo que le haría ese

-Si… bueno… es que… verás- intento excusarse ella, dándose cuenta del garrafal error que había cometido. Había mentido a sus amigos, para precisamente evitar eso, preguntas

-Es que qué

-Dumblendore nos dijo que no había más habitaciones libres, y que por tanto por fuera parecía que eran cuartos separados, pero en realidad es uno solo…

-¿Pero habrá camas separadas no?

-Si claro, joder Harry, no voy a compartir cama con ese horrible hurón- pero pensó, compartir cama no, pero casi acostarte con él si. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, aunque no supo si fue por todo lo que la había hecho sentir esa tarde o por la mera repugnancia (o de eso se quería convencer) que le producía- Es como las habitaciones de Gryffindor, camas separas, pero en vez de rojas, verdes

-No me gusta…

-A mi tampoco, pero prométeme que no dirás nada, sobre todo a Ron

- Esta bien… pero si ese indeseable te hace algo…

-Le daré una buena tunda no te preocupes. Y no perdamos el tiempo hablando de él, ¿es una fiesta, no? Bailemos

Y así continuó la noche, con conversaciones, bebidas y risas muchas risas. Todos los chicos intimaron, hablaron y se contaron chistes. Todos menos uno. Un chaval rubio sentado en un sillón medio escondido era el único que no se relacionaba con los demás. Él sólo bebía, bebía de una botella de whisky de fuego que tenía al lado que parecía no acabar y aparte de beber miraba a una chica, una chica de pelo negro que ahora bailaba con su enemigo, con ese cara rajada con cara de haber roto un plato en la vida.

¿Cómo narices podía ligar eso? Era poca cosa, estaba escuchimizado y tampoco era muy alto… debe de ser ese aura de oh elegido yo gané a Voldemort, salve al mundo mágico, bla bla bla…

-Chicos- interrumpió sus pensamientos un Lupin bastante pálido- Corred, esconderos, alguien se ha chivado y está viniendo McGonagall…

Y aquí os lo dejo. Bueno.. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Que tal ha sido el regreso de este fic

Por favor, os voy a pedir como en el otro que me digáis que tal voy, hace mucho que no escribo (años para ser más exacto) y no sé si voy muy encaminada. También quiero saber si ha perdido la esencia del principio y todo eso

Bueno sugerencias, críticas constructivas y alabanzas rewiew por favor

Un beso a todas


End file.
